The Clinical Information Shared Resource has traditionally provided informatics support to the clinical research programs in transplantation. The shared resource will continue its efforts in that area, but will also serve as a focal point for developing informatics support for a broader range of clinical and non-clinical research interests falling within the Consortium Research Trials Office. In particular this will involve development of support for new initiatives in solid tumor research in collaboration with Consortium partners. Currently, the Clinical Information Shared Resource supports patient registration, a protocol image distribution system, and a centralized patient database and research files for the Clinical Research Division. The database and research files capture essential data from over 8,500 patients who have isupported more than 30 years of transplantation research. Approximately 450 new patients are transplanted each year on nearly 100 research protocols, with each patient enrolled on one to four research protocols covering different aspects of treatment and follow-up. Over 3,000 patients are being followed as survivors of transplant. This provides a large database for characterizing the longterm effects of transplant on survival and quality of life. The shared resource comprises a dedicated data collection staff responsible for patient registration and abstracting and entering data from the entire transplant treatment course, staff from the Long Term Follow-Up, and a programming staff that maintains the Ingres database and all interfaces to it and a protocol image distribution system. The future expanded role of the shared resource will focus on supporting three areas: (1) centralized core information for Consortium-associated patients such as protocol registration, participant demographics and other common data elements; (2) interfacing with patient care information systems iat the Consortium partners to extract research data where needed; and (3) distributed database and informatics needs for new research areas. In all areas we will emphasize commonality and connectivity across research programs and partner institutions.